


Literally Everything About This Is Illegal

by Fandom_fun13



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Banter, Chaol has a chrush and its cute, Chaol worries too much, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_fun13/pseuds/Fandom_fun13
Summary: Just a cute little drabble about Chaol and Celaena breaking into a building. Only one chapter for now, but I could be convinced to continue it.





	Literally Everything About This Is Illegal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Alex).



> I wrote this for a friend who is reading Throne of Glass. Constructive criticism welcome. This is my first fanfic so let me know if you like it.
> 
> Thank you sooo much to illyrian-high-lord on tumblr for betaing this for me

"We have to get out of here", Chaol whispered urgently. "Oh please, stop being such a baby", Celaena shot back. "Literally everything about this is illegal". Celaena just rolled her eyes. "We're going to get caught' Chaol urged. Celaena whipped her head toward toward the captain of the guard. "We will if you don't shut up!" she snapped. 

Chaol just sighed and leaned against the wall of the building Celaena was currently picking the lock to. He didn't really know why he was so anxious. Celaena had done things like this hundreds of times, besides, it was the middle of the night, and they were in a deserted allyway in the slums.

Chaol glanced at the assassin next to him. Her blonde hair glowed sliver in the moonlight. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she expertly pick the lock. She was wearing pair of tight-fitting pants, a long-sleeved shirt, knee-high boots, and a cloak, no doubt to hide all the weapons she likely had, all in the same shade of black. Her hair was tightly braid over her shoulder. Even though he didn't, couldn't, like her he had to admit she was beautiful. 

"Enjoying the view captain?" Celaena drawled as she smirked at him. Chaol had been so busy staring he hadn't noticed she had finished picking the lock and was now standing on the threshold waiting for him to follow her into the dilapidated building. "I'm not, uh,I mean, I wasn't staring at you." he stammered. He could hear the smirk in her voice as the assassin simply replied "Sure you weren't" and Chaol could only hope the dark could hide the blush that stained his cheeks as he entered the building.


End file.
